Pesan Sang Bunga Mawar
by Kyuuta Shin MT
Summary: Ketika Midorima bertemu dengan seorang pengunjung yang aneh, dan Takao yang bertemu dengan seorang penjaga toko yang sungguh kurang ajar menurutnya. / BAD SUMMARY! Midorima Shintarou X Takao Kazunari! Warn. AU!, OOC! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _Pesan Sang Bunga Mawar © Kyuuta Shin MT_

Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

Genre : Drama *gagal*, Humor *hancur*

Rated : T

 **WARN!** _AU!, OOC, judul tak sesuai isi cerita, Typo, alur kacau, GaJe, dll._

' **Hope You Like It'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Takao hanya ingin melepas penat dengan berjalan-jalan sedikit di sekitar apartemen barunya. Sekalian ingin mengenal tempat ini lebih dalam dan memperluas jaringan pertemanan, katanya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, matanya menangkap sesuatu hal yang tak biasa di sebuah toko bunga di pinggir jalan.

Katakanlah ia terlalu penasaran, hingga nekat menerobos kerumunan gadis-gadis yang membuat toko bunga yang harusnya nyaman menjadi penuh sesak begini. Matanya menjelajah seisi toko, dan membatin betapa _biasa_ saja tempat ini. Hingga pandangan bertemu dengan netra emerald seseorang yang menjadi sumber keributan.

Dan salahkanlah rasa penasarannya ini, karena sekarang ia terjebak dengan seorang pemuda yang menjadi penjaga toko bunga dan ternyata seumuran dengan dirinya. Harusnya ia senang, karena bisa menambah daftar anggota teman. Namun kali ini Takao tidak merasa begitu. Kedutan di dahi dan batin berisi sumpah serapah buktinya.

"Kenapa kau terus berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh begitu, _nanodayo_? Cepat katakan bunga apa yang ingin kau beli dan segera keluar dari sini."

Pelayan macam apa yang mengusir pembelinya seperti ini?! Takao menjerit dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang bermuka menyebalkan dan mulut yang sangat berbisa.

' _Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan. Tenangkan dirimu, Takao. Tersenyumlah.'_

Takao akhirnya mengangkat pandangan dan menatap langsung mata Midorima diiringi sebuah senyum paksa yang kentara.

"Maaf, aku tidak berniat membeli bunga apapun."

".. Kau berdiri selama hampir 10 menit disini seperti orang bodoh tapi tidak membeli apapun?" Midorima mengajukan pertanyaan setelah beberapa saat terdiam mendengar jawaban sang pelanggan.

".. Y-ya..?"

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi."

"AP–"

Takao tertohok mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang penjaga toko. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu, apalagi dia dengan sengaja membukakan pintu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Takao keluar dari toko dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentak. Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia menatap tajam sang penjaga toko dan berkata,

"Awas kau, hmp!"

Lalu membuang wajah dan segera mengangkat kaki dari toko tersebut. Takao sungguh bersumpah jika ia tak akan menginjakkan kaki ke toko ini.

' _Bunga memang tak cocok denganku,'_

 **..**

 **MidoTakaLove**

 **..**

"Dasar gila,"

Midorima menghela napas kasar. Bisakah ia tenang barang sejenak saja tanpa gangguan dari makhluk yang bernama wanita ataupun pelanggan yang aneh macam tadi?

Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi Midorima. Harus menjalani hari dengan menjadi seorang penjaga toko bunga sudah cukup menyiksa batinnya. Lalu, apakah itu belum cukup untuk menambah penderitaannya? Selalu ada saja pelanggan yang mengganggunya. Terutama kaum wanita. Kebanyakan dari mereka mampir di toko bunga tersebut hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan. Apakah ia tak bisa mendapatkannya? Sepertinya ia harus mampir ke kuil untuk berdoa sebentar.

Ia kembali ke tempat kasir dan lanjut membaca buku. Bagaimana 'pun juga ia tetaplah seorang mahasiswa di jurusan kedokteran, dan sekarang sedang memasuki semester akhir. Ia harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan segera menjadi dokter. Bukan seorang penjaga toko bunga.

Namun harus Midorima akui, bekerja disini memberinya pengalaman kerja yang bagus. Ia juga banyak belajar soal tanaman, terutama arti dari setiap bunga. Seorang penjaga toko bunga dituntut harus mengetahui arti bunga yang mereka jual, agar bisa membantu pelanggan memilih bunga sesuai artinya. Dan sungguh, ini membuatnya cukup senang.

Hanya satu hal yang Midorima tidak suka dari pekerjaan ini. Adanya beberapa pelanggan aneh macam orang yang berkunjung tadi. Mengingatnya saja membuat ia mendengus kesal. Baru kali ini ada pengunjung sebodoh itu. Menghabiskan 10 menit dan berakhir pergi dengan tangan kosong?

"Akan langsung kuusir jika ada pelanggan seperti itu lagi, _nodayo_. Membuang waktuku saja,"

Uh, oh. Kita lihat saja nanti.

 **..**

 **MidoTakaLove**

 **..**

Takao menggulingkan tubuhnya kesal. Ia baru saja menerima kabar jika salah satu dosennya masuk rumah sakit, dan ia ingin mengunjunginya. Lantas, apa yang membuat Takao mencak-mencak tak jelas begini?

Jawabannya terletak pada kebiasaan umum orang jepang ketika mengunjungi seorang yang sakit. Membawa sebuket bunga sebagai buah tangan. Takao sudah terlalu _biasa_ melihat orang-orang membawa bunga saat berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

Lalu, mengapa Takao kesal dengan itu? Sederhana saja. Toko bunga terdekat dari tempat tinggalnya adalah toko bunga di seberang jalan sana. Dan sudah jelas, Takao telah menaruh sumpah jika ia tak akan datang ke tempat itu lagi. Mau dikemanakan wajahnya jika ia sampai pergi di toko bunga itu? Tapi, jika ia ingin berkunjung ke toko bunga yang lain, jauhnya 10 km dari sini, dan arahnya berlawanan dari rumah sakit. Jika begitu, uangnya akan habis sebelum sampai ditujuan karena biaya transportasi. Oh gosh, Takao dilema, sungguh.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dalam pikiran dengan segala pertimbangan, Takao memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko bunga di seberang jalan. Dengan harapan pemuda penjaga toko telah lupa pada kejadian minggu lalu atau bahkan ia sudah dipecat karena tingkah kurang ajarnya.

Diraihnya topi, masker dan kacamata hitam sebagai atribut tambahan. Sekalian sebagai salah satu upaya menutupi wajah agar tak dikenali.

"Yosh, semangatlah, diriku."

 **..**

 **MidoTakaLove**

 **..**

Midorima beberapa kali menggulirkan pandangan pada pintu masuk toko. Ia tak tahu, tapi ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang datang sebentar. Entah itu baik atau buruk.

"Midorima _-san_ ,"

Midorima sedikit terkejut mendengar suara halus dari pemilik toko tempat ia bekerja. "Y-ya, Sakurai _-san_?"

"Kenapa kau terus menatap pintu? Apa sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Midorima menjawab cepat.

"Oh, kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku merangkai bunga mawar pesanan ini? Aku harus keluar sebentar. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," Sakurai melempar senyum minta maaf pada Midorima.

"Tentu saja, Sakurai _-san_. Kau bisa menyerahkan semuanya padaku, _nanodayo_."

"Terima kasih, ya. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Sakurai menepuk bahu Midorima beberapa kali dan segera pergi.

 **Tin,**

Bunyi lonceng bel tanda ada yang masuk dan keluar dari toko berbunyi. "Sakurai _-san_ sepertinya sudah pergi. Hah.. aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini." Midorima menggumam kecil.

Ditengah keseriusan yang meliputi dirinya, Midorima kembali merasa sesuatu yang janggal. Ia kembali menatap pintu toko beberapa saat lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **Tin**

Bunyi bel kembali terdengar. Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah pintu. Netranya melebar kala melihat sang pengunjung yang berpenampilan aneh. Tangannya meraih tongkat baseball yang menjadi _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

Sedangkan sang pengunjung kini memperhatikan seisi toko, dan ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Midorima. Sungguh membuat jiwa paranoid Midorima membara.

"Perampok," desis Midorima.

Bagaimana Midorima tak menaruh curiga pada pengunjung ini? Dia menggunakan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya, kacamata hitam dan masker. Dan yang semakin membuat ia curiga adalah dia sama sekali tak ingin menatap wajah Midorima. Firasatnya sungguh tajam.

Disaat Midorima sedang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, sang pengunjung tengah memperhatikan bunga-bunga di toko itu. Sambil sesekali melirik pada Midorima.

' _Yosh.. sepertinya rencanaku berhasil! Dia tidak mengenaliku! Hoho.. kau memang pintar, Takao!'_

Ditengah membatin nistanya itu, Takao –sang pengunjung mencurigakan- tak menyadari Midorima mendekatinya dengan sebuah tongkat baseball ditangan.

 **Syuut, BUK!**

Takao menghindari layangan tongkat baseball yang nyaris mengenai dirinya, dan mengakibatkan punggungnya menabrak pintu dengan keras.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Takao menjerit keras. Ia baru saja menerima tindak percobaan pembunuhan secara berencana! –pikirnya lebay.

"Diam kau perampok! Tenang saja, setelah menangkapmu aku akan langsung menjebloskanmu ke penjara, _nodayo_." Midorima menatap Takao dengan pandangan seolah-olah ia ingin menguliti Takao ditempat ditemani seringai kejam.

"Dasar psikopat! Aku bukan perampok, sialan! Aku pengunjung disini!" Takao berusaha membela diri. Setelah hampir dibunuh, sekarang ia dituduh sebagai seorang perampok?! Takao tidak terima!

"Pengunjung katamu? Tch! Kalau mau berbohong gunakan juga otakmu, _nodayo_! Kau pikir aku akan percaya?!" Midorima tetap mengacungkan tongkat baseballnya.

Takao mendesah dalam hati. Dibukanya topi, kacamata dan masker yang ia gunakan. "Lihat wajahku baik-baik! Apa wajah setampan ini mencerminkan seorang perampok?!"

Midorima menatap dalam wajah Takao. "KAU–"

"IYA! Ini aku!"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang perampok, _nodayo_." Desis Midorima.

"Haa?!"

"Minggu lalu kau datang kemari untuk mengamati tempat ini, dan sekarang kau datang untuk menjalankan aksimu. Kau benar-benar harus kujebloskan ke penjara,"

Takao membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan sesat Midorima. Dan kembali menjerit saat melihat penjaga toko itu terlihat ingin melayangkan tongkat baseball sekali lagi.

"AKU BUKAN PERAMPOOOKK!"

Gerakan Midorima terhenti. Ia terkejut dengan suara teriakan si pengunjung aneh. "Jika kau memang bukan perampok, kenapa berpakaian seperti perampok?!"

"Apa kau perlu tau?! Minggir! Aku ingin membeli bunga!" Sahut Takao galak.

"Tidak! Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya jika kau itu bukan perampok? Kau bisa saja berbohong, _nodayo_!"

"Ini! Pegang ini hingga aku selesai membeli bunga!" Takao mengeluarkan KTP-nya dari dalam dompet dan memberikannya pada Midorima diiringi pandangan sengit.

Midorima menatap KTP itu dan Takao secara bergantian. "Tch! Cepat pilih dan keluar dari sini!"

Ia lalu kembali ke mejanya dan mulai menyusun kembali rangkaian bunga mawar merah dengan telaten. Ia mendesah lelah dan merasa malu karena telah melakoni drama picisan tidak berguna ini.

Sedangkan Takao terus mengutuk sang penjaga toko yang membuat keadaannya semakin kacau. Ia mengelilingi toko itu dan mengamati bunga dengan serius.

' _Lupakan yang tadi. Aku harus memilih bunganya lalu segera keluar dari toko laknat ini dan tak akan kembali lagi,'_

Takao masih menyimpan dendam rupanya. Ditengah pengamatannya, pandangannya tertuju pada satu bunga beraura misterius tapi sungguh indah dilihat. Tangannya meraih bunga tersebut dan memanggil Midorima.

"Penjaga toko _-san_! Aku ingin membeli bunga ini!"

Midorima menolehkan kepalanya sebentar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengamati bunga yang berada di genggaman pengunjung yang bernama Takao Kazunari ini.

"Apa kau ingin menghadiri upacara kematian?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Takao terkejut. "Iya sih dosenku sedang sakit.. TAPI DIA MASIH HIDUP!"

"Bunga mawar hitam yang kau pilih mengartikan kematian dan duka yang sangat dalam, Bakao." Midorima _facepalm_.

Takao menatap bunga digenggamannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Bunga sebagus ini artinya jelek sekali. Ugh, aku pilih yang ini saja, dan ini!"

Tangan meraih bunga _white chrysanthemum_ dan _Primrose_ lalu menunjukkannya pada Midorima. Sedangkan sang penjaga toko menghela napas berat dan memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Takao bingung, sungguh.

"Hah.." Tangan meraih kedua bunga yang berada digenggaman Takao dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Lalu menarik tangan si pengunjung.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi seseorang yang sedang sakit, 'kan? Kau bisa memilih bunga krisan bewarna ungu cerah. Bunga ini melambangkan keinginan yang kuat untuk sehat. Jadi cocok untuk kau bawa." Midorima memberi saran.

Takao menatap Midorima lama. ".. Memang bunga yang kupilih tadi kenapa?"

"Di Jepang, bunga _white chrysanthemum_ melambangkan keabadian dan berduka. Jadi sering digunakan dalam pemakaman. Sedangkan bunga _primrose_ melambangkan keputusasaan. Kau ingin membawa bunga itu?"

"Tidak! Yang ada nanti aku malah diusir karena membawa bunga itu. Ya sudah, bunga Krisan ungu saja. Tampilannya juga tidak buruk kok," Takao menatap Midorima sekilas lalu kembali menatap bunga _white chrysanthemum_ yang tak jauh darinya.

' _Pantas saja rasanya aku seperti pernah melihat bunga itu. Jadi memang khusus pemakaman ya..'_

Midorima mengambil sekitar 35 tangkai bunga dan merangkainya. Dan Takao hanya diam mematung memandangi seisi toko.

Beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya rangkaian bunga yang dipesan Takao selesai juga. Ia memandangi hasil karyanya dan bertanya,

"Apa kau ingin menuliskan sebuah pesan juga, _nodayo_?"

"Iya, tolong tuliskan juga pesannya ya, penjaga toko _-san_."

"Namaku Midorima, bukan penjaga toko." Midorima memberi tahu namanya pada si pengunjung. Gerah juga terus dipanggil 'penjaga toko'.

"Oh,"

Midorima segera menulis pesan 'Semoga lekas sembuh' dan menyelipkannya pada bunga tersebut. Saat ia ingin memberikan pesanan Takao, ia juga membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah untuk diantar. Tangan yang satu menyangga buket bunga mawar merah, dan tangan yang lainnya membawa buket bunga krisan ungu pesanan Takao.

"Hei, ini bunga pesananmu. Harganya 720 yen."

Takao membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada objek ditangan kanan Midorima. Wajahnya perlahan memucat. Kaki melangkah mundur. Suhu pada tubuh menurun drastis. Bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali berputar dengan cepat.

"AAAAARGH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Glosarium]**

 ***Mawar hitam, melambangkan duka cita yang sangat dalam.**

 ***** _ **White Chrysanthemum**_ **, seperti penjelasan diatas, di jepang bunga ini sering digunakan dalam upacara pemakaman karena melambangkan keabadian dan rasa duka cita.**

 ***** _ **Primrose**_ **, di jepang, bunga ini melambangkan rasa putus asa.**

 ***Krisan ungu, melambangkan keinginan untuk sehat.**

 ***Saya gak tau masalah harga-harga di jepang, jadi sy ngarang aja.**

Saya kira saya juga udah memberi arti setiap bunga di dalam ff ini. Tapi sy tulis ulang supaya lebih jelas. Saya minta maaf kalau ada arti dari bunga yg salah. Saya mendapat ini semua dari mbah google.

Dan.. Adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Uke kesayangannya mas hulk/? Ini? #ditendang

Yah, sy tahu. Bukannya lanjut ff yg satu, malah update lagi ff baru :3 Mana ber-chap juga lagi. Sy hanya merasa penat dan ingin melepasnya dgn ff ini. Byknya masalah membuat pikiran sy jadi kacau balau, jadi maaf kalau alur di ff ini juga jadi ikutan kacau #bow

Pokoknya terima kasih yang udah bersedia baca fanfic sy yang gaje ini

Akhir kata, **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Pesan Sang Bunga Mawar © Kyuuta Shin MT_

"Hope You Like It"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, ini bunga pesananmu. Harganya 720 yen."

Takao membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada objek ditangan kanan Midorima. Wajahnya perlahan memucat. Kaki melangkah mundur. Suhu pada tubuh menurun drastis. Bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali berputar dengan cepat.

"AAAAARGH!"

Seketika tubuhnya terduduk diatas lantai. Tangan terulur mencengkram rambut dengan erat. Kepala digelengkan beberapa kali. Tak lama, terdengar suara isakan tangis. Tubuhnya meringkuk, dan wajah ditempel pada lutut.

Midorima memandang Takao terkejut. Tidak, tapi ia sangat terkejut. Apa yang salah? Ia menyimpan bunga yang ia pegang ke meja terdekat dan berjalan menuju Takao.

"Hei, Ada apa? Kau sakit? Kesini,"

Tangan kanan meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dalam pelukan, dan tangan kiri mengelus pelan kepala Takao. Ini akan memberikan efek menenangkan padanya. Namun, Midorima yakin, ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

Mengapa ia mengeluarkan reaksi yang berlebihan saat melihat rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa tadi? Ya, ini bukanlah reaksi biasa. Wajahnya langsung pucat saat melihat bunga-bunga tadi. Seingatnya, si pengunjung yang bernama Takao ini tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun saat berhadapan dengan bunga Krisan ungu. Bahkan ia yang memilih dan bersentuhan langsung dengan bunga itu.

Tapi—

Pandangannya teralih pada sebuket mawar merah yang ikut dibawa bersamanya tadi. Mungkinkah–

"Hiks.. Tou _-san_ , Kaa _-san_ , maaf, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks.."

Gumaman Takao disela tangisannya terdengar jelas. Kepala terus digelengkan tak menentu. Isakan tangis semakin kencang. Midorima semakin bingung dibuatnya.

' _Dia.. trauma? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya. Ia tak tega melihat keadaan si pengunjung ini yang sungguh kacau. Jika ada yang melihat, bisa-bisa mereka menuduhnya melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada Takao, apalagi si Takao ini memiliki wajah yang tergolong manis dan tubuh yang cukup mungil—tunggu! Kenapa ia memikirkan hal yang melenceng jauh di saat seperti ini?!

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Yang harus ia pikirkan ialah, bagaimana menolong Takao lepas dari traumanya―yang Midorima asumsikan seperti itu. Dia mengeluarkan reaksi penolakan keras terhadap bunga digenggamannya tadi.

Diliriknya tubuh Takao. Reaksi traumanya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuh. Dan tangannya sangatlah dingin. Ia yakin, ini bukan lagi trauma, tetapi memasuki tahap phobia.

Dieratkan pelukannya pada tubuh si pengunjung yang sempat ia klaim sebagai seorang perampok tadi. Yah, tapi kalau hatinya yang dirampok, Midorima ikhlas jiwa raga kok―Shit! Pikirannya melenceng lagi.

Midorima berusaha mengingat-ingat tindakan yang harus dilakukan saat pasien mengalami hal yang sama seperti Takao. Ia terus berusaha menggali ingatannya. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Terapi berbicara._

"Hey, apa kau mendengarku? Kau pasti mendengarkanku 'kan?"

Ia mencoba meraih tangan Takao dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus jejak air mata yang tergenang dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Buka matamu, dan lihat aku. Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku disini. Tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu, _nodayo_."

Midorima berkata lembut. Tangan menggenggam erat tangan Takao, dan tangan lainnya menepuk pelan pipi sang pemuda.

"Hiks.. aku takut, sangat takut.. Hiks.. Aku tidak mau melihat _nya_ lagi.." Suara Takao terdengar parau. Kepala digelengkan pelan dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Tidak apa, jangan takut. Tidak ada apapun disini. Cobalah buka matamu. Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum melihatnya sendiri," Midorima kembali berkata lembut. Kini tangan dialihkan ke pinggang ramping milik Takao. Mencegah tubuh itu terjatuh karena lemas.

Perlahan netra keabu-abuan Takao mulai nampak. Menatap langsung netra emerald yang menenangkan. Napas mulai kembali teratur. Air sudah berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Lihat, tidak ada apa-apa 'kan? Tenangkan pikiranmu, _nodayo_. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan secara perlahan,"

Midorima kembali memberi intruksi. Tangan tetap melingkar pada tubuh Takao. Sedangkan si empunya mengikuti apa yang Midorima katakan. Mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya di pelukan sang penjaga toko.

Melihat Takao yang sudah lebih baik, Midorima memapahnya ke kursi. Ia merasa kondisi Takao akan lebih baik jika beristirahat disitu, bukan lantai dingin. Lalu dengan lekas mengambil air mineral dan menyerahkannya pada Takao.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Ia melempar pertanyaan seteleh beberapa menit terdiam.

"Iya, maaf karena sudah merepotkan," Takao menjawab pelan. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Sepertinya kau harus membatalkan niat untuk menjenguk kenalanmu yang sedang sakit. Karena faktanya sekarang kau berada di kondisi yang sama dengannya." Midorima memberi saran. Sedikit prihatin dengan kondisi Takao.

Takao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Aku.. ingin pulang,"

Midorima menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Tidak mendengar ucapan Takao yang kelewat pelan.

Takao mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tidak bisa. Kakinya terasa seperti jelly dan tak memiliki tulang. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berjalan.

"Kau―"

 **Tin,**

Terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu. Midorima menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya toko terlihat kacau ya," Suara maskulin terdengar dari arah belakang Sakurai.

"Imayoshi _-san_ ," Midorima sedikit terbelalak melihat _kekasih_ dari pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja.

"Hm.. Midorima _-kun_ , ada apa ini?" Tanya Imayoshi disertai senyuman khasnya.

Takao yang melihat wajah Imayoshi bergetar takut. Senyuman mengerikan itu sungguh membuat mata sakit.

"Imayoshi _-san_!" tegur Sakurai. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu berniat menakut-nakuti pekerjanya.

"Maafkan aku. Temanku tadi sakit dan tak sengaja jatuh menimpa bunga-bunga itu, _nodayo_." Midorima berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ah, cara bicaramu tetap saja lucu―aw! Sakurai!"

"Imayoshi _-san_ tak boleh berbicara seperti itu," Jelas Sakurai halus. Sisi lembutnya sungguh mengagumkan.

"Tidak apa, Midorima _-san_. Dan, apa temanmu sungguh baik-baik saja? D-dia sangat pucat,"

Midorima kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Takao. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik, maaf." Takao memaksakan senyum.

"Kau harus beristirahat total di rumah atau ke rumah sakit. Keadaanmu sekarang menjelaskan kondisi tubuhmu yang sangat _drop_ ," Sahut Imayoshi dari belakang.

Midorima menatap lekat Takao. "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, _nodayo_. Lagipula jam kerjaku sebentar lagi habis. Benarkan, Imayoshi _-san_?"

"Kau sungguh pintar seperti biasa, Midorima _-kun_." Imayoshi tersenyum penuh makna.

Tunggu. Disini siapa bos yang sebenarnya? Sakurai atau Imayoshi?

Midorima bangkit dan segera mengganti seragamnya. Mengambil seluruh keperluannya dan mendekati Takao.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Takao mencoba berdiri, namun gagal lagi. Ia merasakan tubuhnya jatuh karena kaki yang tak bisa menahan beban tubuh.

 **Grep,**

Midorima segera menangkap tubuh itu.

"Dia bahkan tak bisa berjalan karena terlalu lemas. Midorima _-kun_! Sebaiknya kau menggendongnya saja dipunggungmu." Perintah Imayoshi.

"G-gendong?" Sakurai histeris.

Midorima kembali menuntun Takao ke kursi dan berjongkok dihadapan pemuda itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba membantumu. Cepat naiklah. Jangan banyak protes."

Takao tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima ajakan –atau perintah- Midorima. Dilingkarkan lengannya dileher jenjang Midorima.

"Sakurai _-san,_ Imayoshi _-san_ , Aku permisi dulu."

"Ya, pergilah." Jawab Imayoshi sekenanya.

 **Tin**

"Mereka cocok ya," Gumam Sakurai.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kugendong juga seperti itu?" Imayoshi memandang Sakurai intens.

"U-ugh.."

 **..**

 **MidoTakaLove**

 **..**

Midorima memandang Takao yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Dia sepertinya benar-benar _drop_. Apa efek dari sebuah _phobia_ sampai separah ini?

Midorima melirik jam. Sudah malam. Ia ingin pulang, tapi tidak tega meninggalkan pemuda ini walau barang sejenak karena melihat kondisinya. Ia memikirkan apa yang sekiranya bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat kondisi Takao menjadi lebih baik.

Merapikan apartment ini? Tidak. Tempat ini terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi.

Memasak? Bukan pilihan yang buruk. Namun sayangnya _skill_ nya yang tidak mendukung.

Midorima sama saja dengan pria lain, oke? Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika ia tidak pandai memasak.

Ia kembali merenung. Dan tak sengaja mengingat sobat _titan_ nya yang terkenal mampu menghabiskan berkantung-kantung cemilan, tapi _skill_ memasaknya jelas berada di atasnya.

Midorima menatap lama _handphone_ nya. Meminta bantuan Murasakibara sedikit tidak apa 'kan?

 **Tut.. tut.. tut..**

" _Moshi-moshi~"_

Sahutan malas terdengar. Midorima berdehem.

"Ini aku―"

" _Siapa ini?"_

 **Ctak.**

"Midorima Shintarou, _nanodayo_."

" _Oh, Mido_ -chin. _Ada apa?"_

"Bantu aku―"

 **. . . . .**

Takao mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ia menatap sekeliling. _'Ini.. kamarku 'kan?'_

Dibangkitkannya tubuhnya. Menatap kemilau mentari yang mengenai wajahnya. Kakinya dijatuhkan ke lantai, dan pergi berjalan keluar kamar. Di arahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dan mendapati sepiring _omelet_ dan segelas jus apel di sampingnya. Ah, ada sebuah surat juga di samping kiri piring itu.

Tangan Takao meraihnya.

" _Maaf jika aku hanya bisa memasakkan ini untukmu. Aku sudah membersihkan dapurmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa memanaskan makanan itu dengan microwave. dan_ _―_ _ah, kusarankan agar lebih berhati-hati dengan phobiamu itu. Sangat merepotkan, Bakao. Kau membuatku jadi panik." – Midorima Shintarou_

Takao terkekeh saat membaca kalimat terakhir dari tuan penjaga toko bunga di seberang jalan. Sepertinya ia sungguh harus berterima kasih padanya. Ia sudah diantar pulang, bahkan dibuatkan makanan.

Takao mengulum senyum manis. Diraihnya piring itu dan memanaskannya. Dia kelaparan, sangat. Setelah hangat, Takao segera melahap _omelet_ itu dan mencuci piringnya. Lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi, dan nanti akan menemui penjaga toko _-san_ , atau mungkin bisa Takao panggil sebagai Midorima Shin _-chan._

 **..**

 **MidoTakaLove**

 **..**

Midorima membaca sebuah buku _psikologi_ dengan serius. Khususnya di bagian phobia. Ia membaca serentetan kalimat itu dengan cermat.

 **Tin** ,

Fokus Midorima masih terfokus pada buku digenggamannya. Tidak digubrisnya langkah yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

 **Buk!**

"Halo, Midorima Shin _-chan_!"

Midorima refleks menaikkan pandangannya dengan mata membulat dan jantung berdentum dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Sungguh, ia sangat terkejut. Buku digenggamannya bahkan sampai terjatuh.

"Apa kau selalu se- _ekstrem_ ini?! Kau bisa menyapaku dengan normal! Dan apa-apaan dengan sebutan Shin _-chan_ itu hah?!" Midorima mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Diraihnya buku yang terjatuh.

"Hehehe.. Shin _-chan_ lucu deh kalau pasang muka seperti itu," bukannya merasa bersalah, Takao malah cengengesan tidak jelas.

Midorima yang mendengar jawaban tidak bermutu melempar tatapan tajam. Anak sungguh tidak ada terima kasihnya. Kemarin sudah ditolong, sekarang bukannya berterimakasih malah di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Dasar kau tidak tahu berterima kasih. Begini caramu memperlakukan orang yang sudah menolongmu?" desis Midorima.

Takao terdiam sebentar. Lalu memasanga wajah tanpa dosa andalan miliknya. "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menolongku? Pasti kemarin kau me _modusi_ aku 'kan? Pakai gendong-gendong segala lagi,"

"Siapa yang mau me _modusi_ orang macam kau, _nanodayo_?! Maaf saja, standarku jauh lebih tinggi darimu!"

Takao mengerling nakal. "Standar lebih tinggi tapi kemarin kau memelukku dengan erat. Aku yakin kau pasti memikirkan hal yang _iya-iya_ saat itu. Dasar Shin _-chan hentai_!"

"Aku tidak _hentai_!" Midorima berusaha membalas perkataan Takao, walau dalam hati sedikit ketar-ketir juga. Jadi ketahuan ya pikirannya sedikit melenceng kemarin?

"Kalau tidak kenapa wajahmu memerah, heh, Shin~ _chan~_ "

"I-itu, Tch,"

Takao kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi Midorima. "Hehe, bercanda kok, Shin _-chan_. Jangan terlalu serius begitu~"

Midorima menghela napas lelah menanggapi sikap kawan barunya ini. Baru tiga kali bertemu anak ini sudah betingkah layaknya sahabat lama. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar berteman setelah ini? Bisa-bisa ia di _ganggu_ terus.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah datang kemari, _nanodayo_? Sudah sehat?"

"Shin _-chan_ mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, bakao." Sahut Midorima malas.

"Aku sudah sangat sehat kok. Ini semua karenamu. Terima kasih ya~" Takao mengatakannya dengan kedipan mata genit. Anak ini benar-benar _niat_ menggoda Midorima.

"Hn," Midorima yang termakan godaan Takao hanya bisa menggumam kecil. Rupanya ia bisa terjerat godaan seperti ini juga ternyata.

Takao yang melihat Midorima tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Midorima dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

Hening,

Midorima kembali sibuk dengan bukunya dan Takao yang tidak tahu ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan bahan apa.

"Ah―"

Suara Midorima mengalihkan atensi Takao yang mengamati seisi Toko.

"Kau, mengidap _anthrophobia_ ya?" Midorima sungguh penasaran dengan phobia langka Takao.

"Hm? Sebenarnya bukan _anthrophobia_ juga. Karena aku hanya phobia pada bunga mawar bewarna merah," Jelas Takao.

Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda paham. "Berdasarkan buku yang kubaca, orang yang mengalami phobia dikarenakan oleh kenangan buruk yang pernah kau alami dengan objek phobiamu. Apa kau juga begitu?"

Takao menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya, saat mengingat kenangan yang terlampau buruk untuk dikenang. "Yah, begitulah."

Midorima yang melihat reaksi Takao ikut terdiam.

"Jika boleh tahu―"

Takao menatap Midorima yang berada di sampingnya,

"―Apa penyebab kau phobia dengan bunga mawar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wokeh, fict kedelapan selesai/?

Maaf, saya gak bisa ngebuat ff oneshot karna otak yang beneran udah buntu, dan memilih ngetik chap 2 ff ini. Apalagi sy lihat lama banget sy ngelanjutinnya :"

Maaf kalau chap ini gaje banget :"

Terima kasih banyak yg udah baca, fav, follow, sama review pict ini #bow

So, see you next story!

 **Love,**

 **Kyuuta Shin MT**


End file.
